Addicted
by NotYourLoveMonkey
Summary: En mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, te has apoderado de mi. Es como si no fuese yo... es como si no fuese yo.


Este es un minific que escribí ya hace bastante. Está basado en la canción de Kelly Clarkson '_**Addicted**_', y no sé, de repente me vino esta idea a la cabeza... A ver qué os parece :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todo excepto la 'trama' pertenece a la señora Jotaká Rowling o a Miss Kelly Clarkson. Por favor, no me denuncieis... no tengo dinero.

* * *

_It's like you're a drug [Es como si fueses una droga]  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down [Un demonio al que no me puedo enfrentar]  
It's like I'm stuck [Es como si estuviese atrapada]  
It's like I'm running from you all the time [Como si huyese de ti todo el tiempo]  
And I know I let you have all the power [Y sé que te permití tener todo el poder]  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around [Como si la única compañía que busco es la miseria por todas partes]_

Me tocas, me matas… Sé que no debería. No debería dejarte hacerlo, no debería dejar que me manejes de este modo, pero eres una droga, eres mi droga… No puedo resistirme a tu tacto, a tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo como están haciendo ahora. Debería pararte, debería dejar de cerrar los ojos y marcharme, pero sé que no lo haré. Sé que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

_It's like you're a leech [Es como si fueses una sangujuela]  
Sucking the life from me [Quitándome la vida]  
It's like I can't breathe [Es como si no pudiese respirar]  
Without you inside of me [Sin ti dentro de mi]  
And I know I let you have all the power [Y sé que te permití tener todo el poder]  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time [Y sé que nunca renunciaré a ti con el tiempo]_

Suelto un gemido de protesta… No es justo… No es justo el poder que tienes sobre mí. Sé que no eres mío, que no eres solo mío, que no te guardas para mí, que me usas… Pero no puedo escapar. No puedo hacerlo, tu piel atrae a la mía con una fuerza desgarradora que no me da opción a nada más. Tu mano recorre mi brazo con lentitud, poco a poco voy notando tu respiración sobre mi cuello cuando empiezas a besarlo lentamente, con detenimiento, haciéndome estremecer…

_It's like I can't breathe [Es como sino pudiese respirar]  
It's like I can't see anything [Como si no pudiese ver nada]  
Nothing but you [Nada más que a ti]  
I'm addicted to you [Estoy adicta a tí]  
It's like I can't think [Es como si no pudiese pensar]  
Without you interrupting me [Sin que tú me interrupas]  
In my thoughts [En mis pensamientos]  
In my dreams [En mis sueños]  
You've taken over me [Te has apoderado de mi]  
It's like I'm not me [Es como si no fuese yo]  
It's like I'm not me [Es como si no fuese yo]_

Tu mano por debajo de mi camiseta, va subiendo mientras me tomas con tu otro brazo y me dejo ir, apoyándome contra tu pecho y me siento caer sobre la cama de la habitación… Mi mente grita no, pero mi corazón suplica que siga adelante, que no deje de sentir esos labios recorriendo mi cuerpo palmo a palmo, sin dejarte un solo centímetro por cubrir.

Mi cuerpo todavía se resiste, se resiste a rendirse a ti, mi cabeza aún me sigue gritando, pero no puedo responder. Soy una adicta… Adicta a tu piel, a tus besos, a todo tú…

Al final decido ignorar todo raciocinio posible, me giro, me coloco encima de ti y por fin llevo mis labios a los tuyos, abriéndolos sin pedir permiso, sintiendo mi lengua jugar con la tuya, mientras mis manos te inmovilizan colocándose sobre tus muñecas. Ahogo un gemido en tus labios cuando tus caderas rozan las mías de una manera totalmente deliberada.

No me amas, nunca lo harás… Todavía puedo oler la esencia del perfume otra mujer… Pero no me importa. Estoy perdida, no soy yo misma… Escucho tu voz susurrar mi nombre casi con anhelo… No es cierto. No lo sientes, pero no me importa… Solo necesito una dosis más…

_It's like I'm lost [Es como si estuviese perdida]  
It's like I'm giving up slowly [Como si estuvese rindiéndome despacio]  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me [Como si fueses un fantasma que me persigue]  
Leave me alone [Déjame sola]  
And I know these voices in my head [Y sé que estas voces en mi cabeza]  
Are mine alone [Son solo mías]  
And I know I'll never change my ways [Y sé que nunca cambiaré mi forma de ser]  
If I don't give you up now [Si no lo dejo ya]_

Mis manos desde tu cintura agarran tu camiseta y suavemente te despojan de ella recorriendo mientras tanto cada línea de tu pecho, de tu cuello… Cuando consigo mi objetivo tiro la camiseta al suelo y vuelvo a lanzarme a mi mayor tentación, a mi mayor error, pero sin embargo el único que no puedo evitar.

— Dios… —susurro con mi cabeza enterrada en tu pelo rubio. Los papeles cambian y te colocas sobre mí, siento todo tu peso apoyado en mi cuerpo, esa tentación tan apetitosa y a la que finalmente he sucumbido…

Vuelvo a sentirte, tus labios, tus manos… Acarician cada zona que se les pasa por delante, tus dedos recorren mis piernas, se acercan peligrosamente a mi zona más íntima y cuando llegan hasta allí no puedo evitar volver a gemir sin remedio. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que dejarme llevar, ya me tienes bajo tu hechizo. No puedo soltarme de él.

_It's like I can't breathe [Es como sino pudiese respirar]  
It's like I can't see anything [Como si no pudiese ver nada]  
Nothing but you [Nada más que a ti]  
I'm addicted to you [Estoy adicta a tí]  
It's like I can't think [Es como si no pudiese pensar]  
Without you interrupting me [Sin que tú me interrupas]  
In my thoughts [En mis pensamientos]  
In my dreams [En mis sueños]  
You've taken over me [Te has apoderado de mi]  
It's like I'm not me [Es como si no fuese yo]  
It's like I'm not me [Es como si no fuese yo]_

Me quitas la ropa salvajemente, la razón ya ha abandonado la habitación y nos dejamos llevar por los impulsos apasionados de nuestra adrenalina. ¿Por qué ocurre esto? ¿Por qué no puedo separarme aunque sé que debería? ¿Por qué siempre interrumpes mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué siempre te llevo dentro de mí? Mi demonio, mi fantasma… Me persigues a todas partes y ya no soy nadie, solo soy tu sombra, tu reflejo… Tú eres mi adicción.

La pasión desenfrenada se desata entre los dos y antes de poder respirar una nueva bocanada de aire te siento dentro, tan dentro de mí que me destroza la poca razón que quedaba dentro de mi mente, arqueo mi cuerpo en respuesta a tus avances deliciosos, mi cabeza hacia atrás… Sí… Mi dosis… Por fin… Clavo las uñas en tu espalda sin poder contener ya los gritos que ahogan mi garganta. Nada importa salvo tú y yo… Nada… Nada más… Ni siquiera mi cordura…

_I'm hooked on you [Estoy atada a ti]  
I need a fix [Necesito una dosis]  
I can't take it [No puedo más]  
Just one more hit [Solo una más]  
I promise I can deal with it [Prometo que puedo con ello]  
I'll handle it, quit it [Lo llevaré, lo dejaré]  
Just one more time [Solo una vez más]  
Then that's it [Y se acabó]  
Just a little bit more to get me through this [Solo un poco más para pasar por esto]  
I'm hooked on you [Estoy atada a ti]  
I need a fix [Necesito una dosis]  
I can't take it [No puedo más]  
Just one more hit [Solo una más]  
I promise I can deal with it [Prometo que puedo con ello]  
I'll handle it, quit it [Lo llevaré, lo dejaré]  
Just one more time [Solo una vez más]  
Then that's it [Y se acabó]  
Just a little bit more to get me through this [Solo un poco más para pasar por esto]_

Tu boca no deja mi cuerpo ni un solo segundo, te siento gritar… O quizá soy yo misma la que grita, no distingo los sonidos, tan solo escucho el sonido de mi corazón al bombear en mis oídos. Lo necesito, te necesito… Necesito que sigas tocándome de esa manera. Soy tuya, totalmente tuya, debo huir de ti, debo conservar algo de mí misma, pero no puedo hacerlo. No cuando te siento unido a mí de una manera tan íntima y salvaje.

Lo necesito, lo necesito… Te busco, te espero, te deseo…

Grito sin poder evitarlo al llegar al punto más álgido, me agarro todavía más a ti, soy una náufraga y tú eres mi tabla, te necesito para seguir respirando, para seguir viviendo, para seguir sintiendo… Solo esta vez… Esta vez más, y se acabó… Lo dejaré para siempre, dejaré este vicio… Sé que podré… Podré hacerlo…

_It's like I can't breathe [Es como sino pudiese respirar]  
It's like I can't see anything [Como si no pudiese ver nada]  
Nothing but you [Nada más que a ti]  
I'm addicted to you [Estoy adicta a tí]  
It's like I can't think [Es como si no pudiese pensar]  
Without you interrupting me [Sin que tú me interrupas]  
In my thoughts [En mis pensamientos]  
In my dreams [En mis sueños]  
You've taken over me [Te has apoderado de mi]  
It's like I'm not me [Es como si no fuese yo]  
It's like I'm not me [Es como si no fuese yo]_

Te observo con las piernas enredadas entre las sábanas, testigos del desenfreno, de la pasión, de mi perdición… Te miro dormir sobre mi regazo… Y sé que podría… Quizá… Sí, solo una vez más… Solo una dosis más, y después podré dejarlo… podré dejarte… Sólo una vez más… Una más y volver a ser yo… Tan solo pido una noche más en tus sueños, en tus pensamientos… Solo una noche más y dejarás de ser mi adicción, tan solo una vez más…


End file.
